Lost Fairy
by Bees-in-a-davidbowie-shirt
Summary: What happens when we take Fairy Tail characters and put them in the Noragami Universe? Well... nothing good, thats for sure! Rated T because of normal anime violence.


**So, I was going through my drive snd found this old thing that I dont think ever got posted. I Co-wrote it with a friend that I am no longer in contact with, and neither of us finished it, so if anyone wants to steal this, go ahead!**

**I did not edit anything because i would cringe too much.**

**._._._**

kofuku- juvia

daikoku- i say it should be GRAY! ^.^

bishamon- erza

kazuma- i think it should be gray...JELLAL!

yato- natsu!

Mayu-(yatos first Shriki) carla

yukine- happy, obviously

hiyori- lucy!

nora/hiiro- Lisanna

tenji- IDK HALP

all of renji's shikai- all the girls that don't get a part

hiyori's friends- Levy and Wendy(levy the short haired one, wendy the other person.)

ebisu- Romeo, because he looks up to natsu and ebisu looks up to yato after being reborn!

Rabo-(the guy who gave bishamon the bad medicine) elfman.

Izunami- Mavis!

yato's father- Igneel

Aiha-(the girl who stung bishamon) Mira

suzaha-(yukine's first friend) Lily

Kuraha-(the lion) Gajeel

Iwami(ebisu's former lead shriki) Macao

The gods- all the guild leaders. -MAKAROV ;- ) (yas makarov is included he is a guild leader)

._._._

"Kāra!" Natsu shouted, and Carla shot into the air, turned into a knife, and landed in his hand. Natsu smiled, then ran in hopes of getting closer to the Ayakashi.

He held the weapon in his left hand as he floated in the air, and took two of his fingers and ran them down the side of his shriki while shouting,

"You, who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! I now lay waste with the Kāra, and expel thy vast defilement!"

Downward slash with both hands on the knife's handle- "REND!" He shouted- and the Ayakashi exploded(he couldn't help but look back and smile at this part, it always felt good for him the see things explode!), wrapped in a dark cloud of nothingness, and vanished.

"HAHA!" Natsu cheered, waving the weapon dangerously close to his face and smiling. "THAT THING WASN'T EVEN A CHALLENGE FOR MY SACRED TREASURE- RIGHT, CARLA?!"

No answer. Natsu looked around then heard the monotone voice of Kāra in his head.

"Boy, I think you forgot something."

"OPPS! Sorry, Carla, REVERT! CARLA!"

He smiled proudly at the young girl, who was sniffing her robe with a displeasing look on her face.

"So, Carla, what did you think? Wasn't that explosion cool? It went, like, BOOM! I only wish there had been fire, that would have made it even cooler…"

"HMPH!" Was her response. "I have been meaning to tell you, I quit! You have dirty, sweaty hands, wear a tracksuit, DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLACE TO SLEEP FOR FOOD TO EAT HALF THE TIME, and you're obsessed with fire explosions. I think more clothes have been blown up each day than I can wear each week! Then there's the fact that you don't have any FREAKIN SHRINES. GET A SHRINE, YOU IDIOT, THAN YOU'LL HAVE A PLACE TO SLEEP!"

She held out her arm and screamed, having made her point.

"Bu-but… If you had told me all these things... "

"THEN YOU WOULD HAVE DONE NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Oh. True."

Natsu then wrote the Japanese Characters, カーラ, spelling out Kāra, a said,(quite sadly),

"Kāra- I release you…"

The symbols on her arm floated into the air and shattered, bringing a smile onto the cold girls face.

"Good, boy, now go back to the dumpster that you belong in!" Then she ran off.

"JUST WATCH! YOU WILL BEG TO COME BACK TO ME WHEN I HAVE THE MOST SHRINES IN THE WORLD AND A MILLION THOUSAND KATRILLION WORSHIPPERS WHO WILL EXPLODE THINGS AND SET THINGS ON FIRE AND BUILD ME A CASTLE THAT I CAN BURN DOWN EVERY DAY! THAN YOU WILL COME BACK, BEGGING TO BE MY SHRIKI AGAIN, AND I WILL SAY, NOW GO BACK TO THE DUMPSTER THAT YOU BELONG IN!"

Breath in-out-in-out-in-out-Yeah it wasn't working, but that was what his father had taught him to do before becoming all mean and making him kill all those people. He would rather have set them on fire!

~!~!~!~!~

"A-choo!" Natsu shouted. Mavis, spray paint really didn't agree with his nose, but how else was he supposed to permanently advertise himself?(with signs like a normal person, idiot, a voice in the back of his mind said, but he didn't listen to it. Didn't feel like getting into another fight with himself.)

A cat meowed at him. Natsu tossed the can of spray paint into the trash and went to sit on a bench while admiring his work and thinking of all the followers he would one day get. One day…..

He pulled the over-large bottle out from under his jacket- each coin in this bottle was 5 yen and he would treasure it forever as long as he didn't spend it on beer or, better yet, fireworks! That would be awesome!

Mavis, I wish I had more money than I could be sure that I will have a shrine someday… Natsu thought, but then another thought popped into his head. WAIT! FIRST I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER SHRIKI, I WANT TO BE ABLE TO TAKE ON JOBS THAT DON'T INCLUDE CLEANING HOUSES! Of course, it's not that I get many jobs in the first place….

"DINGGGGGGGGG! DIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" Natsu cell went off, and he jumped up, scaring the poor kitty next to him. Yes, a job! He thought.

"Fast, affordable, delivery god Natsu is here, ready and waiting to explode whatever you need- wait- wrong line- either way, what do you need? I do any job!"

The person- the child- on the other end of the line spoke.

"What?" Natsu answered. "You're cats has gone missing?" (he looked at the cat that was starting to walk away, but once the kid started describing the animal, he decided that this wasn't the cats he was to look for."I'll look for him right away- yup- ok- bye!"

~!~!~!~

"Hehe, a cat named Milord, think of that! I didn't know that people still gave those pets silly names like that!" Levy said with a giggle.

"It's cute~~" Wendy added quietly.

Lucy nodded in agreement with Wendy.

The trio had been walking down the street when Levy noticed a poster for a lost cat and decided to take a look.

….Yeah, not a good idea.

Levy was a short, kind bookworm with a habit of saying whatever was on her mind. Of course, she was quiet around people she didn't know, but quite outgoing around her friends. She had blue hair, wore a short dress, and normally had a book in her hand.

Wendy was also a bluenette, shorter than Levy. Meaning, there was a foot-or-two between her and Lucy. Her hair was usually up in pigtails, and she also wore a dress, a carried around a stuffed animal because-well- Wendy is just cute like that.

"Lu-Chan, do you think it's cute?" Levy asked the taller girl.

Lucy could be considered the oddball of the group, with normal, blonde hair tied in pigtails. She was wearing a blouse and miniskirt and also was a bookworm, but found more interest in fighting. She called herself a closet martial artist, and just thinking about fighting made her think of Loke….. Her idol…..

"Lucy-nee-san? Lucy-nee-san?" Wendy called, looking up at her.

Levy giggled, "She's thinking of Loke again! Uh-oh, I can see her drooling…"

"I AM NOT DROOLING!" Lucy shouted at her friend, who once again started giggling.

Wendy suddenly smiled.

"Well, didn't you name your cats after one of those people in your book?" The little girl asked Levy.

"Well, It was either Crowfeather from warriors for Musica from Rave Master, an Musica is cuter~~" Levy sang. "I would totally marry him if he were real!"

"Well, I think that Alphonse from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is adorable," Grumbled Wendy.

Lucy sighed as the two girls talked about who they we're going to marry.

_I suddenly have a bad feeling about this… _She thought, watching as people walked around.

There was one extremely noticeable guy- it was a pink-haired boy, around in his teens, wearing something similar to a tracksuit, and wearing a scarf, calling the name of that cats they had just seen a wanted poster for.

"Milord! Milord! Where are you!" He called, looking in all directions.(actually, he was saying Milord-sama, but that was just strange to give a cat am honorific so Lucy kept that part out of her mind.)

Most people seemed to ignore him, but Lucy kept her eyes on him until she would have had to turn around to watch him.

As he went out of her line of sight, Lucy remembered something an hurriedly grabbed her phone.

"Lucy-chan! You've read Rave Master, right?" Levy called.

"And Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, right, Lucy-nee-chan?" Wendy added.

"WHICH ONE IS CUTER?!" They both shouted.

Right after saying that, they realized they shouldn't have asked.

Lucy turned around, phone in hand.

"Hehehe…. I have one adorable person for you too look at…" She said, that evil glint in her eyes.

She held up her phone as Loke, (and even Wendy and Levy had to admit this), a handsome wrestler and martial arts master, knocked out his opponent.


End file.
